cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Bambadee's Birthday
Bambadee's Birthday is a fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. Characters *Bambadee *Dot Transcript (In Club Penguin Island at the snow hills next to the neighborhood, Bambadee and Dot are watching the stars before the sun goes down to night time) *Bambadee: Ah, isn't that a skylight over here Dot? *Dot: Yes. Ooh, this one is shaped as a puffle too. *Bambadee: The masters of art. I remember when Rockhopper used to sail me in one of these places, he would take me to the area where we can watch over the stars. *Dot: I thought the stars are like a work of art. *Bambadee: Just like drawing a sketch. *Dot: I know. I alway think of that. *Bambadee: What a lot of fun these guys have put into effort. *Dot: Oh my, i almost forgot. *Bambadee: What? PH forgot to feed the puffles? *Dot: No. Tomorrow is your birthday. *Bambadee: Eek! I knew it, my birthday is tomorrow. *Dot: The sky is getting darker. Let's go back home right now. *Bambadee: Okay. I have a long day today at the Pizza Parlor. Working here was very hard for me. Even the pizzas fell on the floor. (Inside of Bambadee's igloo home, Bambadee set up the bed) *Bambadee: You're sleeping here tonight? *Dot: Yes. We got some work to do for tomorrow. *Bambadee: But it's my birthday. The best part of my birthday is not having to go to work. *Dot: Everyone have to work, unless you take a day-off. *Bambadee: Jeez, i didn't call in the people today about my day-off. It's too late now. All the stores are finally closed. *Dot: We live on this island and our community is different than theirs. *Bambadee: Then what's wrong with time hours for all of the stores in the world? *Dot: Just forgot it. Go to sleep for now. *Bambadee: Fine. Tomorrow will be a bright day for the two of us. *Dot: Whatever. Goodnight sweetheart. *Bambadee: Sweet dreams. *sleep with Dot* *Dot: *text Rookie* (At Rookie's igloo home, Rookie cook up some strawberry pie for Aunt Arctic) *Rookie: Pie is served. *Aunt Arctic: Rookie, you burn up the crust a bit. *Rookie: Oops, the brown part looks okay to me. I can do better than that. I'm not a good cook you know. *Aunt Arctic: You alway try your best and don't give up on hope. *Rookie: I won't back you down Aunt Arctic. I be the best Rookie i can. *Aunt Arctic: Let's eat this pie up. *Rookie: Okay. *phone beeping* Ooh, a new message from my friend Dot. Huh? *read the message* Ooh, surprise party tomorrow. *Aunt Arctic: Who's birthday is it? *Rookie: Shhh, you don't wanna know by morning. *Aunt Arctic: Fine, let's just eat the pie. *Rookie: Okay. Time to dig in the strawberry flavor. (The next day at Bambadee's igloo home in the bedroom) *Bambadee: Good morning Dot. *Dot: Good morning Bambadee. *Bambadee: Ready to start the day. *Dot: Wait! Today's your birthday. *Bambadee: Today is my birthday? Wow, i can't believe it. They made my day so special to me. *Dot: Let's go have some breakfast. (At the living room, Bambadee and Dot are eating waffles at the table) *Bambadee: Good looking waffles. *Dot: I love these meals alot. *Bambadee: Tasty like pancakes. *Dot: You know when to like them. *Bambadee: Ah yeah. This feel fresh. *Dot: And it taste better with syrup. *Bambadee: I wish i could eat this all day. *???: *knock on the door* *Bambadee: Who is it? *Dot: I think it's for you. *Bambadee: Oh boy, what is it? *open the door* Rookie? *Rookie: Heya Bambadee. Aunt Arctic and Jet Pack Guy needs you at the EPF Command Room. *Bambadee: Well okay. I think i have to job to carry on. *Dot: See you in a little while Bambadee. *Bambadee: You too Dot. *Rookie: Time to get some business going. *Bambadee: Let's make our day sweet. *Rookie: You're the man Bambadee. *Dot: *close the door* Okay. Now time to text Smulley and Suneroo. (At Smulley and Suneroo's igloo home) *Smulley: Gotta get cleaning. *Suneroo: Cleaning is a lot of work. *Smulley: Yeah. Especially when cleaning the floor. *Suneroo: Chores is a lot of work. *Smulley: Yeah man. I'm telling you. *Suneroo: Working in the garden is a lot of work and i mean it. *Smulley: Yes. I just wanna relax and chill out. *Suneroo: Me too. (The phone is ringing) *Smulley: Phone call! *Suneroo: I'll answer it. *answer the phone* Hello? *Dot: Hi, it's me, Dot. *Suneroo: Oh hi Dot, what can we do today with you? *Dot: Come over to Bambadee's igloo. We need to talk about this. *Suneroo: We're coming right over. *Dot: Okay. See you soon. *stop calling on the phone* *Smulley: Who are you talking to? *Suneroo: It's Dot. We need to get into Bambadee's igloo right now. *Smulley: We're going right now as far as we can. *Suneroo: Yeah, let's go. (At the EPF Command Room, Rookie and Bambadee arrive from the elevator) *Aunt Arctic: Hello Bambadee, feeling sharp? *Bambadee: Um, yeah. *Jet Pack Guy: Happy birthday my man. Hope you're doing a bit great on the agency. *Bambadee: It's up to you Jet. *Jet Pack Guy: That does it. *Bambadee: Okie dokie, let's get started. *have a seat with Rookie* *Rookie: It's a meeting, you know that? *Bambadee: I didn't know we were going to have a meeting. *Jet Pack Guy: That's right, the meeting starts right now. *Gary: Ah man, i bet these secret agents would get paid after defeating one of Herbert's failed inventions to destroy the island. *Bambadee: That's right. I know this bad bear is going down. *Rookie: And his crab sidekick is so cute. Except when he works with Herbert. *Puffle Handler: Glad to join along with you guys. *Bambadee: Oh hey PH, didn't know you were expecting to join us. *Puffle Handler: I heard that there is a big meeting with all of you guys. *Rookie: You said it. *Aunt Arctic: Let's begin the meeting. *Bambadee: Alright. (Back at Bambadee's house, Smulley and Suneroo join in the house) *Dot: Welcome aboard. *Smulley: Hey there. *Suneroo: Where is Bambadee? *Dot: We're going to make a surprise party for him. Get everything set up. *Smulley: I will. *Suneroo: We will rock this party up. *Dot: Come on, there's no need to waste. I'll call the other guys in. *Smulley: You got it. *Suneroo: Let's set the party up. (RodgerRodger get a phone call from Dot) *RodgerRodger: Hello? *Dot: Come on in, you have work to do at Bambadee's house. *RodgerRodger: I'm on it. (DanielD get a phone call from Dot) *DanielD: Yes? *Dot: Hey, come at Bambadee's house, a surprise party is being planned. *DanielD: I'll be on my way. (Bernie and Iggy get a phone call from Dot) *Bernie: Hello, hello? Order #11? *Dot: No. Come over at Bambadee's house, we are planning a surprise party for him. *Bernie: We'll make it in time. *Iggy: Oh boy, time to get rocking with the party. (Meanwhile, many penguins came to Bambadee's house to set the party up) *Tommy: Let's get the music plugging. *Dot: Do not turn the music yet. *Tommy: I'm just setting it up, okay? *Dot: Fine. *DJ Maxx: I got the tunes going and all set for the dance floor. *X-Treme Penguin: *create a Blender 3000* I got the Blender 3000 set up! We can't wait to blend all the fruits and drink up like crazy! *Blazer X.: Perfect signs. It's a boy! *Roofhowse: I got the cake ready. *Dot: Perfect. *Jangrah: Drinks, check. Food, check. Games, check. Decorations, check. Music, check. Everything else, check. *Dot: I got your cover. *Lorna: I prepared these fish jelly sandwiches for everyone. Except, no socks. *Jangrah: Good. I know socks on the fish jelly sandwiches would be a bad idea. *Blizzard: Everything will be a palooza! *Sydmull: The music list is set up for marketing. *Jangrah: We're not promoting everyone to come over at his igloo. *Sydmull: But we did. Everyone is invited to the party because, it's his special birthday! *Dot: Oh my god, why would you do that? *Sydmull: I'm sorry. I don't know how to invite people over a invitation. *Rory: Oh hi, i'm Rory. Mind as well clean the plates for you? *Dot: Ugh. (Hours later, the meeting is finally over at the EPF Command Room) *Aunt Arctic: We call it a day everyone. Our work here is done. *Bambadee: Ah, good meeting. *Puffle Handler: That was pretty good for a single EPF meeting. *Rookie: News is always news. *Gary: Thank you very much. *Rookie: I'm going to grab some coffee for myself. *Jet Pack Guy: Me too. *Bambadee: Oh hi, i gotta get home for now. Thanks again Aunt Arctic. *Aunt Arctic: You're welcome. *Bambadee: Man, now i can go back and celebrate my friend. *enter the elevator and leaves* *Aunt Arctic: I need a solution. (Back at Bambadee's house, the party is all done and set up) *Cadence: I got the tunes going. *Dot: You nailed it. You're the best singer in the world. *Cadence: We're the best of the best. *Franky: We're good to go. *DanielD: Hey RodgerRodger, mind as well look at the window to see if Bambadee is coming. *RodgerRodger: Yes my friend. Mind as well not spoil it as a surprise. *DanielD: If you break it, you blew it. *RodgerRodger: Let me see. *look at Bambadee at the window* Oh no! Bambadee is coming. Stop the music and stop whatever your doing! *Smulley: Stranger alert. *Suneroo: Stop everything. *Dot: Shhhhhh, it's a surprise party. Don't say anything. *Bernie: Is he coming? *Iggy: I guess so? *Franky: Oh wait. Hide as you can. *X-Treme Penguin: And no talking. *Dot: Shhhhh. *X-Treme Penguin: Fine. Cut to the chase. (Bambadee walk into his igloo and tries to open the door) *Bambadee: Hey, my door is locked. I didn't know my door has a lock. *Dot: *open the door* Hi there. *Bambadee: Dot? *Dot: Wanna go grab some coffee for a while? *Bambadee: Yes. Let's go get some coffee. *Dot: Come on in. *Bambadee: Wow. Wait a minute, is this a party or something? *Everyone: *pop out* SURPRISE! *Bambadee: Wow, you saved a party for me, without telling? *Dot: Happy birthday Bambadee. *Smulley: Happy birthday my man. *Suneroo: Oh yeah! We rock and roll. *X-Treme Penguin: I got the smoothies and slurpees ready. *Bernie: Happy duper birthday. *Iggy: Oh, we have a penguin plushie for you. But Fluffy is having a moment on playing with it. *Fluffy: *play with the penguin plushie* *Bambadee: Aww, that's nice. *Cadence: It's the birthday boy! We got the cupcakes set up. *Bambadee: What about the cake? *Franky: Oh, the cake is all baked. *Stompin' Bob: With fresh icing. *G Billy: And some candy in it. *Petey K: Also, it's vanilla. *Bambadee: I'm okay with that. *Aunt Arctic: *arrive from teleporting with his friends* Hey hey hey, we wanna to come over too. *Gary: Wow, a fast awesome party on the loose. *Puffle Handler: I brought your favorite puffles in. *Sensei: Hello there. I just wanted to tell your EPF friends that you were having a birthday. *Bambadee: You're still here? *Sensei: Yes. All thanks to you. *Roofhowse: It's time to Par-Tay! *Cadence: Turn up the music. *Franky: Music time. *Disco Penguin: Let's get funky. *DJ Maxx: One, two, three! *play the music* *Disco Penguin: Puffle Party, puffle, puffle, puffle, party. *Stompin' Bob: We’re gonna heat things up here on this isle Melt some ice and rock with style Our funny, fuzzy friends with two eyes and a smile Are ready for their close ups now *Franky: Everybody bring your best buddies along Send a special request for your favorite song When the DJ spins it Come on and watch us break it down *Cadence: Take it back And forth And back again You got your moves For sure So you gotta represent *Everyone: Oh, oh, oh, oh... now it’s their turn to party Their turn to party Oh, oh, oh, oh... yeah, let’s give them a chance These guys can dance! Oh, oh, oh, oh... turn it up, get it started Get it started *Bambadee: Everyone knows. *Dot: That's right. *Stompin' Bob: You gotta have a wingman. *Everyone: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Yeah, yeah, yeah Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Yeah, yeah, yeah Oh, oh, oh, oh *Disco Penguin: Puffle Party. *G Billy: We can give puffle props, but that’s not enough We gotta throw our own party to show our love Cuz penguins and puffles are total buds That no one can come between *Petey K: Show ’em off, like we ain’t seen nothin’ yet They may not have feet, but they still dub step Once to the right and twice to the left Then bounce around to this beat *Cadence: Take it back And forth And back again Those puffles on the floor Make it better times ten *Everyone: Oh, oh, oh, oh... now it’s their turn to party Their turn to party Oh, oh, oh, oh... yeah, let’s give them a chance These guys can dance! Oh, oh, oh, oh... turn it up, get it started Get it started *Jangrah: Now it's their turn to party. *Roofhowse: We're having a party. *Jangrah: Yeah let's give them a chance. *Blizzard: Give 'em a chance. *Jangrah: Turn it up, get started. *Lorna: Start it up. *Jangrah: Cause everyone knows''. *Sydmull: You gotta have a wingman. *Everyone: Oh, oh, now it's their turn to party We're having a party Oh, oh, yeah let's give them a chance Give them a chance Oh, oh, turn it up, let's turn it up, get started, get it started 'cause everyone knows you gotta have a wingman Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh *Disco Penguin: Puffle party. *Everyone: Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh. *Disco Penguin: Puffle party. *Everyone: *cheers* *Bambadee: Wow, i never knew there would be a song for me. *Dot: Yep, they asked for it. *Roofhowse: Best song ever. *Puffle Handler: Happy birthday my pal. *Bambadee: Good day to you. (The penguins started to party along at Bambadee's igloo house) '''THE END Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions